Gift
by trunks111
Summary: TayuyaHinata. Shoji-ai. A gift given and the thoughts behind it. AU. Warning: minor swearing.


She was walking to the park that was about two blocks from her house, checking the time. It was about 8:35, so another fifteen minutes until she would call her girlfriend. For her, it would only be 5:50 by that time. She grinned as she thought of her, hardly being able to stand the wait of calling her. She stood, waiting on the corner for the cars to cease so she could cross. It was ridiculous how many people were out so early on a bloody Tuesday. She crossed the street and reached into her left pocket, pulling out her black fingerless gloves and sliding them on.

She stopped beneath the pull-up bar, it was the reason she was there. She stared up at it, bending her knees to allow the most power from her jump, trying to successfully pull herself up until her chin could rest upon the bar. She only spent five minuets attempting and failing before she climbed the play equipment and took a seat beside the closed slide.  
Removing her phone from her pocket, she found her girlfriend's number and pressed call. With a huge, goofy grin on her face, she listened to the rings.

A sleepy "Rawr" answered to which she replied in kind.

They chatted for a few minutes, before her girlfriend had to go shower.  
She smiled as she got off the play equipment, content to attempt more pull-ups until she called back. Tayuya was determined to make the bar her bitch, but so far, it was winning.  
Dripping sweat nearly a half hour later, she began the walk back to her house, halfway there when her phone buzzed.

She answered by saying, "Rawr!"

Laughter and a 'rawr' followed.  
Grinning again, she continued the walk, she loved to hear her girlfriend's voice in the morning. Especially when she just woke up. She sounded so very, very cute. She knew she was extremely lucky to have such an amazing girl, she was adorable, cute, extremely nice, always optimistic, and an amazing artist and writer. She could even completely make her own Manga if she chose to!  
They talked about random things for about an hour, before Hinata had to go, school beckoned.

Tayuya sighed as she hung up the phone and placed it on the shelf beside her bed. Their anniversary was only a couple days away, it had only been a month that they'd been dating, but they had been friends for years. She wanted to do something for her, something that would show how important and special Hinata was to her.

It was going to be difficult because she could never capture her feelings correctly, expressing herself was a real bitch. She had never been good at it, mouthing off to people, getting in fights, hurting herself to prevent herself from hurting others..., or times when she was nice or kind and it got thrown in her face... Hinata believed in her though. She was always nice and optimistic and understanding and just _amazing_. She wanted to show it to her, because she was always denying the fact that she was.  
At last, after hours of contemplation, it came to her.

She picked up her laptop and opened skype.

HHKitty conversation:

TF: Hope and Happiness are fragile things,  
Things that can be broken at a moment's notice.  
It's amazing really,  
just one person can change anothers whole outlook on the world,  
one person can save another just with a simple act of kindness.  
They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder,  
And gazing upon you,  
I find you to be the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes upon.  
You inspire hope to the hopeless,  
Spurn happiness in sorrow,  
If that is not true beauty,  
I know not what is.

Tayuya smiled as she finished the poem. She hoped Hinata liked it. Really liked it.  
The purple haired girl was unaware of the hope and happiness burning within the red head, ever since they began dating. That fateful day, nearly a month before, when she had asked her out, and to her surprise and pleasure, the younger girl accepted.  
It doesn't feel as though it's been a month, but somehow, it has.

She tried to tell her all the horrible things she'd done, that she was capable of, but Hinata brushed off her concerns, saying she didn't mind, she didn't hold it against her.  
Her forgiveness..., it was so readily given, so easily, it made the red head weep that such kindness still existed in the world. Hinata was truly amazing, she could never adequately describe all the feelings that ran through her when she saw the girl was online, or when a text came through, especially when a call came up. She could never describe the feelings of happiness, of hope, of feeling wanted and not alone. She could never explain to another how just hearing her voice made the darkness seem less dark, tomorrow a little less frightening, the future a little easier to think about.  
The purple haired girl gave her so much to be thankful for, so much to hope for, her only fear was that one day she would wake up and it would all just be a dream. If it was a dream though, she never wanted to wake up.

She sent the poem, it would be awaiting her when she returned to Skype. That was her gift, crappy as it was, it was all she was really good at, writing. Perhaps if there was snow she could have made some sort of snowy picture, but probably not.  
Her gift had been given, she just hoped it conveyed her feelings enough.


End file.
